User blog:ClariS/ClariS Master Yi Re-work
Master Yi re-work Yeah, I know someone did this already just awhile, but what can I say, I was inspired by Bloodstrider. I wanted to do this for fun, so this is my re-work. I think Master Yi is a good choice for a remake due to his high potential with his huge snowballing but restraining kit due to it's lack of utility and easily countered. I hope I addressed it a bit in my re-work. First off, to justify any form of buffs, I decided that his snowball tendencies had to be toned down, as well as his ability to back door. I made some changes, and did my best to make it overall balanced. A bit more utility was added and a bit more tankyness was given to Master Yi, but in the end, I want him to feel like the same odd AD carry that his kit was designed for. I didn't attend to make AP builds worthless on my Master Yi re-work, so it still can work, but just it's just not as strong as his current kit. As I said earlier, I really tried to make this champion balanced, so if you find reason why you believe this re-make is overpowered, or even possibly underpowered, please voice your opinion so I can make adjustments. If you do make a comment about it, can u please try to be constructive with it, so I know why you consider it that to be true. Also, I'm not a Master Yi player, so... yeah. Thank you and please enjoy. Stats |date = February 21, 2009 (Alpha) |health = 45 |attack = 90 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 441 (+89) |mana = 199 (+36) |damage = 50.2 (+3.6) |range = 125 |armor = 16.3 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.679 (+2.98%) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.45) |speed = 330 |IP = 450 |RP = 260 }} Abilities plus 5% of the target's missing health. Double Strike deals double the base damage against minions and monsters. Bonus damage caps at 200. |firstname = Alpha Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Master Yi leaps across the battlefield striking up to 4 enemies, dealing magic damage and silencing each enemy for 1.5 seconds. *'Range to first target:' 600 |firstlevel = |secondname = Meditate |secondinfo = (Active): Master Yi channels, gaining massive amount of mana regen, armor, and magic resistance, and reduces his other abilities' cooldown by an additional 1 second per half of second for 2.5 seconds. *'Cost:' No Cost |secondlevel = |thirdname = Wuju Style |thirdinfo = (Passive): Master Yi's basic attacks grants him a Wuju Style stack. Each stack restore a percentage of his damage as health and can stack up 5 times. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 ='(Active):' Master Yi focuses on his attacks for 6 seconds, receiving max stack on Wuju Style and gaining armor penetration. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Highlander |ultiinfo = (Active): Master Yi's gains increase, movement speed, and attack speeds, as well as making him immune to any slow or snare effects and taking 25% less damage from area of effect abilities for 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 150 mana |ultilevel = }} My Change Log * Health per level increase to 89 from 86 * Base Attack Damage decrease to 53.8 from 58.3 ** Attack Damage per level increase to 3.6 from 3.1 * New effect: Master Yi basic attack deals bonus physical damage equal to plus 5% of the target's missing health. * Old effect: Master Yi strikes twice every 7th basic attack. * Damage decrease to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 from 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 ** No longer deals 400 damage to minions and neutral monster * Cooldown decrease to 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds from 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds * Silence all units for 2 seconds * Gain Bonus Attack Damage Scaling * New effect: Master Yi channels, gaining massive mana regeneration, armor, and magic resistance, and lower cooldowns for 2.5 seconds. * Old effect: Master Yi channels, gaining massive health regeneration, armor, and magic resistance for 5 seconds. * Cooldown decreases to 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds from 30 seconds * Cost decreases to 0 mana from 100 mana * Passive Attack Damage and bonus Attack Damage Removed * Gain Armor Penetration * Restore health per basic attack, stacking up 5 times * Cooldown decrease to 15 seconds from 20 seconds * Cost increase to 150 mana from 100 mana * Bonus Movement Speed decrease to 20 / 25 / 30 % from 40 % * Bonus Attack Speed decrease to 30 / 45 / 60 % from 40 / 60 / 80 % * Lost Cooldown refresher on kills or assist * Duration Change to 10 seconds from 8 / 10 / 12 seconds * Cooldown decrease to 70 / 60 / 50 seconds from 75 seconds * Now immune to snares as well * Takes 25% less damage from area of effect abilities }} Category:Blog posts